rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Chellarcha
The chellarcha are a race of goblins or spirits from Josolchir folklore. Characteristics Chellarcha are usually magical humanoids with peach or tan skin and blond hair, well-known for their bean-like grins. They tend to be very mischievous and childish, playing pranks and whispering messages about "respecting women and children". They especially love being near women and children (unless if a woman or child is evil, in which they lose the chellarcha's protection), to the extent of fiercely protecting them from harm. Because of this, some chellarcha are revered as wights with little shrines of their own. Many of them emerge with other ghosts of the land on June and July, the months surrounding Red Ardesch's national day, so many precautions and rituals were used to stop or weaken them. Chellarcha are believed to be created from the souls of people from the Eastern Enclaves: more specifically, the ghosts of children, kind people, and happy people who were killed by invading armies and purges, from the Utopianists to the Grey Kings, and lastly the First Vozonid Empire. Even though they were cursed for their rejection of Gauvajut laws and their loss of divine protection, their transformation into more-benign spirits was said to be interference from a god who pitied them (possibly Zomjonor?). For this reason, most people avoid chellarcha, and also because they might attract their more-destructive brethren, the julluroi and the tellartoi ghosts (who were the souls of angered or distressed Enclavers, or "deviants" and heretics who seek revenge against the living for persecuting them); and they are likewise attracted to colourful flags or clothing and rainbows. Parents warned their children that smiling in a mischievous manner would cause the smile to become bean-shaped, and that they might be turned into chellarcha. Notable chellarcha * Kilcharnoz ** His character is sometimes used in birthday parties to invoke the chellarcha's powers to bless the young guest with activeness and wealth. He was the ghost of a painter. * Princess Beanmouth ** Although she would frighten anyone who approaches her, it is believed that her presence attracts insects and bats that pollinate crops. She was the ghost of a dance coach. Trivia * The chellarcha were inspired by the zashiki-warashi ghosts of northern Japan, and the thin-line style used in 2010's American cartoons (also known as the "CalArts style", where the ghosts' name was derived). More specifically, they might be based on Steven Universe and Star Butterfly. ** Their tendency to protect women and children is based on the CalArts style cartoons' alleged feminist messages. * The Ruotanese solar god Lashvansh commands an army of chellarcha armed with weapons built from scraps and infused with magic. * In a certain RTS videogame set in Vozolaz, one of the playable factions is an army of chellarcha who wage war against Gdjestrana and the two Karkilazes for polluting the land. Any of the surrounding Vozonid factions and/or Karkilaz A may decide whether to have these chellarcha knights as allies or not. See also * Jauporozzo, gryphon spirits in Vozonid mythology who protect people * Glyrindar, a parade held every June by easterners to appease or weaken those spirits Category:Joke articles Category:Folklore Category:Ghosts